Scarlet Loop
by roseusvortex
Summary: The Scarlet Hand disbanded a long time ago, they scattered, they were gone, the war was over. Yet, something precious got hurt. They were back.
1. Chapter 1

**Right. What am I doing. Good question. So glad you asked. Do you have a good answer I could use? ;)**

 **My fellow SG...eh..fangirls/fanboys/FF writers/FF reviewers/etc... I have started a new multi-chap fanfic! I am going to do my best and try to write this one in a awesomesauce plotty way! (wishmeluckIwillneedit)  
**

 **I am sorry for any grammar errors in this chap or in future chaps! And many thanks to anniecarter who looked it over for me. :)  
**

 **This involves mystery, angst, time travel, loops, universes, romance, family, time travel, loops, universes, and did I mention the loops?  
**

 **This was inspired by an amazing fanfic I read for a anime called; Kuroko no Basuke. The fic is called; 'Inked in Orange' by _hokkyokukou. (_ Go read it is so amazing. :)) **

***grumbles* I write long ANs sorry.**

 **Enjoy! Please, please review and tell me if this should be continue. ;)  
**

* * *

Long strands of gold hairs were scattered on the white pillow, a sleeping figure stirred and swung out a hand, feeling for a phone, tapping the power button.

The bright screen made her wince and blink.

...

 _April 4th, 2015  
_

 _7:30am.  
_

...

 _It was quiet.  
_

To anyone else, that would be a good thing to wake up to a peaceful and calm house. But, to Sabrina Grimm, it was suspicious, highly suspicious. Normally in this house there would be silence, then she would be screaming her head off at Puck for some stupid prank he had unleashed on her.

After checking under her bed, looking in the mirror, checking that she had the proper count of toes and hands, poking at the doorway with a stick, and then peering down the hallway, she was able to conclude that the most shocking theory had come to light.

There were no pranks.

No stink bombs.

No obnoxious monkeys.

Nope. Nada. Nothing.

Sabrina Grimm, for the first time in six years, woke up normally and took a normal shower in the most abnormal house imaginable.

This was _freaking_ her out.

* * *

After a fresh hot shower, the young blonde teen hummed while walking down the stairs and strolling into the kitchen.

"Looks like someone is happy this morning." A older motherly figure, wearing a flower hat remarked, smiling at her from her cooking at the stove.

Sabria grinned at her grandmother, "No pranks from Puck yet. So, yes, this is a wonderful morning.

Granny Relda chuckled at her older granddaughter's glee, "He will grow out of the pranks soon. He has to get bored of it sometime. Who knows what can happen in the future, liebling."

"Hah. Pranks are the only things he knows how to do, I doubt he will ever stop." Sabrina tilted her head. "I take that back, he is great at being a idiot."

Granny Relda shook her head, a smile playing on her lips,"Maybe you should be worried that there are no pranks this morning?"

Sabrina glanced at the sleeping Elvis in thought, "Rather not. Too stressful." She sniffed, "What smells like bacon?"

Her grandmother held up the pan that was sizzling with heat,"I thought I would try something different today, I am experimenting with simple food. Eggs and bacon."

Sabrina grinned and crowed joyfully,"Normal food!" She peered over her grandmother's shoulder; sizzling blue eggs and purple bacon. Sabrina's excitement deflated quickly.

"I smell bacon." Daphne remarked, rubbing her eyes, brown hair disheveled and still in her pajamas.

"No food till you have brushed your teeth, Daphne." Her sister admonished.

Daphne didn't even argue, she just stumbled from the room, yawning and mumbling about tasty food.

It was highly likely that she had stayed up all night in excitement. Snow White had invited Daphne over to Charming's mansion to explore the attic, which in Sabrina's book translated to; 'Let us look at dusty princess dresses and smile' or something like that.

Either way, Sabrina had a peaceful day ahead of her, reading, sleeping... ah summer break was a wonderful thing.

"Morning, Brina." Her uncle walked in, dressed in a suit, his hair brushed back. "Puck not up yet? It is strange for him to sleep in with the smell of wonderful food in the air."

"Morning, Uncle Jake." She eyed her uncle's clothes, "Why so dressed up?"

His hand stilled to a halt before continuing to ruffle his niece's hair. "I am going to visit Briar today. It would of been our anniversary today..."

"Oh.." Sabrina fell quiet, not quite sure how to respond. Every week, he went to Briar's grave, every week, without fail.

While Sabrina never did.

Guit twisted inside her for a brief second, till her grandmother's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I saw Puck earlier, he came down to get a letter that was addressed to him. Strange really, he darted upstairs immediately after reading it.

Uncle Jake mused to himself, "Probably a letter from his mother."

Sabrina couldn't help but glance upstairs with a skeptical look.

Huh.

Today was just _weird._

* * *

Sabrina slumped down on the couch, trying ignore Elvis licking her hands, he was probably begging for treat or sausage.

Uncle Jake had left, Granny Relda went to take a nap, Daphne had left, and Puck had yet to emerge from his bedroom, not even at the calling of _breakfast.  
_ _  
_

Once again, _weird._

She was all alone on the couch, except for Elvis. Very bored.

"If you could talk..." She mumbled, petting the shaggy dog, "Ah, I'm talking to a dog.."

Twisting herself into a curled up ball, she closed her eyes. Taking a nap seemed like a good solution for now.

 _Bang!_

Limbs flailing, she fell off of the couch with an undignified yelp at the loud sound of slamming doors and a hurried voice that rang out throughout the house.

"Marshmellow?!"

"Puck! What the heck is your pro-" Her voice trailed off at the disheveled appearance and terrified look Puck had in his dark green eyes that were usually bright with mirth and mischief.

"Oi, stinkfairy, are you-?"

He interrupted her with sharp voice, "Did Marshmellow leave yet?"

Taken aback by his tone and the tense aura that seem to have seeped into the air, she didn't feel like snapping back, "Uh, she left...with Snow White?"

Puck cursed under his breath before unfolding his wings and dashing out of the house with Sabrina yelling at him.

That look in his eyes, that dark confused expression...

She scrambled off the floor, grabbing her jacket to chase after him and demand an explanation.

Puck joked, Puck pranked, Puck was a idiot, but Puck never looked like that unless...

One thought kept surfacing in her mind and it made her more frantic than ever, _Was her sister in danger?_

She was one step out the door when the house phone started to ring, thus torn between chasing Puck or answering it..

The latter won.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Sabrina! I..."  
_

It was Snow White and at that moment, Sabrina felt something creep up her spine, fear and dread.

 _" Get to the hospital! I...don't...she.."  
_

Scuffles and sobs were heard over the line.

 _"Daphne's been stabbed!"  
_

The phone dropped from her grasp.

And at that moment, a cycle was started.

* * *

Sabrina was running, running and running.

A part of her mind briefly realized that she hadn't informed anyone, Granny Relda was still taking a undisturbed nap, Uncle Jake was still at the cemetery.

She just dropped the phone and ran.

The Scarlet Hand had disbanded a long time ago, they won the war, there was no danger anymore.

Yet, someone very precious was still harmed.

These words were chanted in her head as she turned the corner, the hospital in clear sight.

How long had she been running?

No idea.

* * *

A flicker of metal in the corner of her eye, a flash of fabric.

 _A hoodie..._

Sharp pain that grew, her body slowed and a numbness creeping up from her stomach.

 _A knife.._

Red liquid dripped from the wound, the pain was so _real._

Sabrina fell onto the hard, concrete sidewalk, twisting her head to catch a glimpse of her assailant.

Her breathing went from softly panting to slower and slower.

A flicker of red, a flicker of metal and then, the sidewalk and hooded figure mophed into darkness.

* * *

 _Sabrina Grimm  
_

 _Beloved daughter, niece and granddaughter._

 _Forever loved.  
_

 _August 12th, 1999_

 _April 4th, 2015_

* * *

Sabrina Grimm shot up in her bed, panting heavily, her heart was pounding and she glanced at her shaking hands.

Immediately her hands flew to her stomach, touching the unblemished skin.

The memory of the knife in her side, glinting at her, mocking her

 _A nightmare...nightmare..geez.._

Reaching on her dresser, she grabbed her phone, wincing at the bright light and taking a glance at the date and time.

...

 _April 4th, 2015_

 _7:30 am.  
_

...

* * *

 _And it was then a cycle, a loop was started._

 _Unknown to the Grimms.._

 _The Scarlet Hand was back._


	2. Chapter 2

**How long has it been? Very long...**

 **This is going to be different than the first chapter. I'm going to update the first chapter before I post the third chapter. This second chapter is posted to alert you guys that this is still an active story. Any confusion that is caused in this chapter will be fixed up in the first chapter when the third comes out so stick with me, folks!  
**

 **Haven't looked over it yet. But I hope its good. :D.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sabrina Grimm didn't believe in bad luck. She knew magic was real, but she felt completely normal, if not shaken by her earlier dream. So magic wasn't the cause of this... it was just a bad dream.

Sabrina, for once, decided to do things differently than the way the dream dictated last night. She tied her hair up on the left, instead of the right. She placed her hairbrush from its normal place on the nightstand to all the way across the room.

Sabrina slammed her palms down on her dresser and stared into the mirror overhead. Her green eyes reflected determination and anger.

"It was just a _dream."_

She didn't believe in bad luck, but if her sister's life was in danger, then she would take every precaution against it.

* * *

Sabrina walked down the stairs with heavy heart. Once again there had been no pranks and she never thought she would feel so distressed over the lack of obnoxious pranks or miss the sound of Puck's evil cackle as something got caught in her hair.

"'Morning, Granny."

The older woman was leaning over a pot at the stove and smiled warmly as she came in, "What's wrong, _liebling?_ "

Sabrina, with satisfaction, sat in the chair across from where she had sat in her dream. "No pranks from Puck."

There was silence from her grandmother, "I would've thought you be over-joyed, Sabrina!"

She grumbled, "Just means something bigger is coming."

Granny Relda laughed, "The boy is growing up. The pranks are bound to stop sooner than later."

Sabrina restrained her tongue from calling the fairy boy an idiot and bounced up off her seat, "What are you cooking?"

"Oh, something light. Eggs and bacon."

This time, Sabrina didn't crow nor did she jump for joy. She stared at the sizzling blue bacon for a rather long time, cursing its existence. "Can I have cereal?"

"The magic cereal?"

The Krispy Frog cereal that everyone in their house had taken to calling magic cereal because it turned the milk green. The cereal that Sabrina swore never to touch.

She gritted her teeth, "Yes... the magic cereal."

"Of course, _liebling."_

Yes, Sabrina was determined to change her dream even if it meant eating magic cereal.

"What's happening?" Daphne walked in, rubbing her eyes, "Food! I smell food."

Sabrina reflectively admonished her, "Not until you brush your teeth, Daphne!"

"Yes, yes..." Then she left.

Sabrina wondered if there was a way to convince her not to go today. Daphne had been looking forward to it for so long.

"Woah, what is this?" Her Uncle walked into the room, wearing the suit just like she remembered. So that was right in the dream too. Sabrina frowned, her dream remembered Briar's death as well. Her dream had the same breakfast. Her dream had the same _date and time._

"Brina is eating the magic cereal? This is weird, Mom..."

But she wasn't listening to them as they talked in front of her.

Suddenly Sabrina didn't feel like eating anymore.

If Daphne went to Snow White's, she would get stabbed. That's how the dream went and that's how reality was going. What magic was this? And why couldn't she feel it?

Wait...

"Hey, Granny, did Puck get a letter this morning?"

"Hmm? No, he didn't. Haven't seen him all morning."

 _Bam!_

Sabrina was dusted in some kind of blue powder from head to toe. It got on her hair, food, and the entire chair she sat in. The cackling laughter from the doorway was enough evidence to point to the culprit.

Her grandmother and uncle were already backed away, waiting for the oncoming explosion of anger.

She should be annoyed. She should be screaming. She took a shower this morning, she'll have to go back in and try to scrub off this stupid stuff.

Sabrina couldn't help it, because this didn't happen in her dream, none of this did.

She start to _laugh._

"Uh. Why is she laughing?"

"Brina... are you okay?"

"Crap. Is that the magic cereal?"

"It couldn't be the cereal! It shouldn't affect her!"

Granny dabbed her eyes, "Oh _liebling,_ we'll fix this."

Maybe it was the annoyance that everyone thought she was laughing because of a cereal, or maybe when she feels relief she gets a bit crazy. But she promptly took her cereal and threw in Puck's face.

"Mmmph!"

"Direct aim!"

* * *

It took more effort to convince Puck to walk Daphne to Snow White's than it did to wash off all the blue powder this morning.

The dream was obviously just a dream from the way Puck appeared this morning and Sabrina wanted to believe that other concidences were just... concidences.

Sabrina opted for sitting on the floor this time, petting Elvis while she thought about that terrifying dream. She could still feel the knife...

She ran a hand down her side so lost in the memory that she almost didn't see it. On the table in front of her. A letter.

Sabrina grabbed it and stared in surprise. It was addressed to her... in her handwriting?

It didn't take her for her to rip it open and read it. There were three pieces of paper. She read the first one and felt her heart stop.

 _To myself of twelve years ago,_

 _Contrary to popular belief, I do remember what a hotheaded fool I used to be. I only hope that when you read this letter, you choose to believe it and not throw it away. I am telling you the truth. You know that time travel magic exists, I know you do._

 _Please, please, read this letter and change what happens on this date.  
_

 _Included is two other letters. One is the letter that Puck received in your so called 'dream'. He also received a letter from his future self that day.  
_

 _I remember I tried to change this day. I did. Neither I or Daphne died that day.  
_

 _Puck did in our place.  
_

 _Daphne is targeted three months later._

 _Go. Save Puck. You won't be able to live with guilt. I know, because I have for the past twelve years. Puck dies on his way back from dropping Daphne off. He is stabbed.  
_

 _Don't. Let. Him. Die.  
_

 _Go before it's too late.  
_

 _If you succeed, please read the two other letters and... tell him.  
_

 _Myself of twelves years ago. Stop being so dense and tell him.  
_

 _Good luck._

 _Sabrina Grimm  
_

Sabrina spent two minutes just staring at the crumple papers in her hand. There was no hesitation when she scrambled up, pushing the letters in her pockets and running, running out of the house towards where she knew Puck would be.

 _No...No...No..._

* * *

It took her five minutes to find him.

He was leisurely making his down the sidewalk, staring up at the sky. Sabrina wanted punch him for acting so casual in such a situation, not that he knew about, but still...

She was panting by the time she caught up with him.

"Grimm?"

"Hey..." She panted, "...stinkyfairy."

"What are you doing?" A smirk grew across his face, "Couldn't bear to leave my side, is that it?"

Sabrina glared up at him.

Puck had grown since they were kids. The same stupid face was there, but he was taller, his hair was a bit longer, and he was more of a jerk.

 _Tell him_

Sabrina gritted her teeth. Her face felt red and she could only hope Puck would assume it was from anger. "I came to...walk you home, because you were taking so long, I thought you got lost."

He frowned, "Fine." The smile was back on his face in no time. "Try to keep up then."

Sabrina stumbled as he started taking longer strides, "No fair! You are taller than me."

He started to walk backwards, teasing her, "Come on, Grimm~"

Something wrong. She took a quick around her. The street was empty except for a few children playing with some rocks.

Sabrina relaxed. There were only children around.

The trees to their left slowly rustled in the wind, but Sabrina focused her attention back on Puck.

 _Tell him._

It echoed in her head and she stayed silent.

"Grimm?"

"H-Hey... Puck?"

Puck stopped, "Are you okay?" His voice was blank, like he couldn't figure out if she was going to punch him or punch him twice.

Sabrina lifted her head, " I-"

And that is when she saw.

Just a glint of metal in the sunlight.

Just a dark figure that was so, so, so very fast.

She didn't even think before ramming herself into Puck's side and it slipped right past him. Right into her.

The pain was _hilarious._

There was so much blood.

The dream, letter, _it was all real._

Puck was gripping her arms and was shouting, shouting her name, was it her name? She couldn't tell anymore. What she could tell, was that, she didn't tell him.

His green eyes were staring at her, panicked and wide.

 _Tell him._

The black was already creeping around her eyes and Puck was fading before her. Ah, she failed second part of the letter, but at least... she got the important part done.

Puck was safe.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm. For the third time. Awoke with a start.

Her first thought was; _what a horrible dream_

The second thought came to her after she checked the time on her phone. The numbers shining bright in her already dark room. They danced in front of her. Haunting her.

 _April 5th, 2015_

 _7:03 am._

This was no longer a dream. This was magic. This was dark magic. This was someome taunting her and giving her pain. This was worse than the knife being stabbed through her. This was after someone after her family.

That's when the second thought came.

 _Oh hell._


	3. Chapter 3

**The first chapter will be re-edited, eventually, soon. Till then, this chapter explains what has been happening. Or at least most of it. There's some mystery still going on. ;)**

 **Still un-betaed.  
**

 **Please, please review and the fourth chapter will be out sooner~  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After taking many deep breaths, checking her side for a wound, which was not there. Again. She almost wished it was. Maybe it could be proof about what was happening to her. That is was _real._

Absently she flipped her phone in her hand, feeling rather jittery after her latest dream. She decided then that since nothing would actually _happen_ until later that day, she should probably go through exactly what had already happened to her and Daphne.

Sabrina reached over and grabbed her notepad and starting jotting down notes.

 _First time, Daphne gets murdered, then she does, and Puck gets a letter._

 _Second time, Puck almost gets murdered... then she dies.  
_

Sabrina pondered over this. Why would Puck be murdered this time instead of her? Was she the original target and Puck was in the way? No, because the letter said that Puck was the target.

Sadly, her letter hadn't been very descriptive from the future.

She scowled. Her future self was as bad at writing letters as she was now. Sabrina noted to herself to practice writing letters to her family in New York after this was all over.

There were too many questions running around in her head.

And she didn't have a letter to answer any of them. She had checked. First thing she did this morning was rummage through her bedroom, hoping to find another white envelope hiding behind the dresser or peaking out from the middle of her schoolbooks.

She even ran downstairs to check the table where it was before.

Nothing. Nada. Zero.

* * *

It was earlier than the past two times and Granny Relda was still in the kitchen. Instead of frying blue bacon like before, she was taking food out of the fridge.

"Oh, Sabrina! You're up early." Granny gave her a warm smile.

For once, Sabrina returned it, feeling very much relieved that she hadn't entered into the same scene as the past two times. As far as she was concerned, changing as much as possible in the present was a good thing.

Which is why, she sat down heavily at the nearest chair and asked, "Got any of that blue bacon?"

Granny blinked, "Pardon?"

"Blue bacon."

"Um, yes, _liebling._ I was just going to make some actually..."

"Great!" She smiled brightly, "That's exactly what I want for breakfast."

Granny gave her a worried look, but nodded just the same. She was about to say something in reply when the doorbell rang. Sabrina got up, "I'll get it."

On the way she grouched about everyone's worried looks when she asked for the weird food. Honestly, they ate all the time, just because she asked for it a couple times didn't mean she was sick or something.

"Ma'am?"

Ah, she had opened the door.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The mailman smiled at her, "No problem. Um..." He shifted through his bag, "I have a letter for...Puck?"

Sabrina stared.

 _A letter..._

"Puck! That's me!" She blurted out.

The mailman raised an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms and scowled, "Got a problem with that, buddy?"

He paled, "No." He handed the letter over to her, gave a hasty goodbye, and left very quickly. Sabrina couldn't help but smirk. The scowls worked every time.

It didn't take her long to rip open the envelope and remove three pieces of paper. Just like before... but she didn't dwell on it. The first letter was written in Puck's untidy scrawl. Or at least she hoped that was Puck's it was the messiest.

Looking over it quickly, she was able to surmise one thing with a frown. Puck was much better at writing letters than she was.

 _Yo, to myself of twelve years ago,_

 _How's it going? Still doing those pranks like a boss?_

Sabrina had to stop reading and roll her eyes. Seriously?

 _I know, you are probably wonder why I am sending this letter to you, or perhaps you're wonder if it's a prank. Believe me, it's not. You're a skeptical little brat so I know I'm going to have to put more info into this. Here it goes._

 _Sabrina dies on this day.  
_

 _Daphne almost gets murdered later on, but luckily I was there to stop it.  
_

 _Sabrina knew something was going to happen that day. She convinced me to take Marshmallow to Snow White's and came running up to me afterwards. She pushed me out of the way and saved me. Till this day, I don't know her attacker. He used some kind of magic to escape. The only other time he has appeared is to attack Marshmallow._

 _I found later that Sabrina had these letters in her pocket, obviously she was so hotheaded that she ran off believing them without getting backup or anything.  
_

Sabrina scowled. Who was she supposed to get backup from? Elvis?

 _The point is, I've read them, and you can read them too. They are similiar to the one you are reading right now. Yet one is addressed to Sabrina and another one is for myself. My past self._

 _Marshmallow has a lot of theories on this. One is, that when we have a timeline and when we go back and change that timeline, it seperates. Into another timeline in where we made the change. Some people would call it a parallel universe. When I first wrote the letter to send back in time, from my previous self, I probably wasn't doing it to fix what had happened in my universe, that had already happened. I was trying to make another universe where they could live. Sadly, judging from the second letter, that didn't work.  
_

 _Which brings me to our second problem. Sabrina. Sabrina knows everything. Judging from before, I didn't know this, because it hadn't happened yet. Yes, I know this stuff is complicated, but you get good grades so you can work it out._

 _Marshmellow thinks that she was cursed in the first world. Meaning that with her death, she can travel from one world and another. Every time a letter is sent to the past, a new world is created.  
_

Sabrina shifted, uncomfortably. Getting cursed? That did not sound good.

 _Yes, we have a third problem. Because everything comes in threes. There is a letter missing. I don't know if this is important or not. But Sabrina's letter in this world said that there were three letters enclosed. I only found two. I don't know who the third letter was from, but I have a sneaky impression that someone else knows whats going on and isn't telling us._

 _Well, I haven't given you any proof that I am really you from the future. But I just predicted the death of the girl you like and that should be enough to ge you off of your butt and do something._

 _Cheers... oh, and save Sabrina. Don't let her die like I did._

Sabrina was in stunned silence by the time she finished that letter. Her hands were shaking and her breaths were coming too fast. This was... to much information to process in one sitting. Parallel worlds? Sending letters back in time? A missing letter? She wanted to smack herself on the head for that one. It was so obvious. Her letter did have three letters and she rushed off before reading any of them except the first. And now it was missing.

Also she was _cursed?!_

She didn't know what to think and even worse... she didn't even know who the murder's target was. Was her? Daphne? Or Puck? The letters always mentioned that whoever didn't die on this day, died later on. Even if she did stop it today and no one died, would they die later?

Also... her face reddened slightly. _The death of the girl you like..._

This was all too complicated...she was so lost in her inner musings that she almost didn't notice a slight motion behind her.

Someone grabbed her shoulder roughly.

All she had were flashes of a dark hooded stranger grabbing her, stabbing her... laying her down on the pavement...

She reacted instinctively.


End file.
